The invention relates to a heat exchanger module of fired ceramic material which is produced by firing a stack of punched and laminated green ceramic cards.
Heat exchangers of the type referred to are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,635. They are produced from ceramic foils or cards in which the flow channels are punched or stamped and which are joined together with the aid of laminating devices. The heat exchanger block obtained in this way is first heated and the organic constituents are burned out at 200.degree.-300.degree. C. The block is then fired at 1200.degree. to 1700.degree. C. The disadvantages are the great number of different card patterns for the construction of the block, the refinishing work on the green block and the fired block and the restricted possibilities for cleaning the channels. The invention is intended to remedy these. It is intended to make it possible to produce the heat exchanger with a minimum of card patterns and to use it in like manner for particle-laden gas streams and for liquid/gas and liquid/liquid heat exchange.